What Doesn't Kill You
by xXxgossipgirlxXx
Summary: "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." For some people, maybe; but not for them. The only thing it did was break them both. Go on,read it. We don't bite. : Supernatural: Rewritten. Percabeth
1. Prologue: That Last Kiss

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Truth is I was actually planning to update Fated to Love You when something I didn't expect happened. I was going through files in my computer when I stumbled upon then documents of my first ever story: Supernatural. Like I said before, I've lost inspiration for it but when I read it again, it just went—BOOM! And ideas and inspiration came flooding in my mind once again.**

**And I learned something too—never ever give upon your story, even if only a few seems to like it because no matter who reads it or what they say about it, it's yours and it will always be a part of you.**

**So, um, to those who have read Supernatural and liked it, I've decided to rewrite it into what you are reading right now. Don't worry, same plot, no sap.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**You know you love me,**

**All my love. xxx**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything you might recognize from somewhere. **_

* * *

_**What Doesn't Kill You**_

_To firephoenix2589 who served as an inspiration to my story,_

_If it hadn't been for you and your creation,_

_This story might still be hanging. _

_LOVE_

_Love is patient and kind;_

_It is not jealous or conceited or proud;_

_Love is not ill-mannered or_

_Selfish or irritable;_

_Love does not keep a record of wrongs;_

_Love is not happy with evil, but_

_Is happy with the truth._

_Love never gives up; and its _

_Faith, hope, and patience never fail._

_Love is eternal._

_There are inspired messages,_

_But they are temporary;_

_There are gifts of speaking in_

_Strange tongues, but they will cease;_

_There is knowledge but it will pass._

—_1Corinthians 13:4-8 _

**Prologue: That Last Kiss**

The scenery was perfect.

They were sitting on the sand dunes watching the waves hit the shore. Seagulls swooped in and out of the water, and the sun was placed perfectly in the sky. It was twilight; rays of pink, orange and blue colored the sky.

It was her birthday. She had just turned twenty one today. Percy took her out to dinner in an expensive restaurant a few hours ago and they somehow ended up in the beach. She knew Percy loved the beach considering he was the son of the sea god and he somehow managed to rub it off on her. Now, every time she felt upset she too would go to the beach and sit silently in the sand and watch the waves crash in the sea.

She stirred and rested her head on the crook of his neck and he pressed his lips on her temple softly and gently as if she was a delicate package that would shatter if not treated with care. He always treated her like that—like she could break any minute if he wasn't careful enough. "I love you, you know." He said in as a matter-of-fact tone, his cool breath tickling her cheek. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth. "You're my only reason to stay alive... if that's what I am."

In her opinion, he was the sweetest, kindest, cutest, and most perfect boyfriend any girl could ask for. Even though he wasn't normal; none of them were, anyways. They were children of the gods for crying out loud. But even in demigod standards, he was still different and a wee bit strange. For instance, he has sudden mood swings, and his eyes get darker than usual whenever he's upset. Or when he disappears in some nights and returns in the day looking sharper. She asked him, of course. He didn't exactly tell her why at first, saying she might get hurt if he did. But he confessed to her eventually. He told her _what _he was, but not how it happened or why. He said he was scared that he might hurt her, or she might not want him anymore if she found out but he couldn't help keeping secrets from her. He told her it was okay if she left him for that. At first, she was frightened. She was confused. She wanted to run away then. But she loved him so much—too much; she didn't have the heart to. She found herself comforting him, telling him she understands and that she loved him and would never leave him even if the odds would turn against them.

"I love you too." She whispered. She really did. And she meant every word of it.

.

It was getting dark. The waves had receded into the shore and the temperature was getting lower. Annabeth shivered in her little white dress as they walked away from the beach. Even in the cold, she felt wonderful; the silver necklace Percy had given her hung on her neck, his sweet little kisses still in her lips. She could almost see the silhouette of Percy's car when he stiffened and stopped into a halt.

The atmosphere seemed to tense. Their bubble of pure bliss gone. It was like someone or _something _bad would appear on even the slightest movement. Everything around them seemed to radiate evil.

She felt Percy's grip on her waist tighten, pulling her closer to him—almost like he was protecting her from something.

She felt as if someone was watching them with cold dark eyes. It was happening, she knew. And she was scared.

Percy, on the other hand, was listening intently for any sounds, anticipating any sign of movement. He knew what was going to happen. He had been very stupid and selfish to take Annabeth alone with him—away from people—from witnesses. He knew he was endangering her just by being _with_ her, but it was too late. _They _had found out about her.

"What is it?" Annabeth whispered. The sound of her voice broke his train of thought. He was about to tell her to keep quiet when the silence broke as leaves rustled in the distance. His head tilted towards the sound. He can hear footsteps. More than one was here—three, maybe? He wasn't sure.

"Percy, what is it?" she repeated, now more urgent. Fear and impatience was evident in her voice, and it broke his heart. This was his fault and he needed to get her out of this mess.

He cupped her cheek and looked her straight in the eyes. "Annabeth, listen to me, okay." He started. Annabeth's eyes were starting to tear up because of fear and tension. "Listen very carefully. _They're _here and they probably figured out about us. _They've _come to get me—"

"_What? _No! Don't leave me, please!" She said, her voice shaking. She sounded close to going into a shock. A few tears had escaped her eyes already, making her look more scared and helpless than she probably was at the moment.

"Shh, don't cry. I'm here, it's okay, baby. Don't cry." He said soothingly, trying his best to calm her down. "I want you to stay strong, okay, babe? Can you do that for me?"

Annabeth was really scared; never in her whole life did she feel so helpless. She always knew in her heart that Percy was there to back her up—when she bore the weight of the sky, she never stopped believing that he would come and rescue her; when he disappeared in Mount St. Helens, she somehow knew he was still alive and he came back; when she was in the verge of dying, he never left her side. He was always there for her—staying strong for her—but now, for once, it was him asking her to stay strong for him.

Before she could let herself breakdown and cry, she got a grip of herself and nodded.

"Okay, now I want you to promise to do as I say." Percy said. "If I tell you to run, you run. I tell you to leave and save yourself, do it. Promise me, Annabeth, promise me."

Once again, she felt tears well in her eyes. He was asking her to abandon him. She shook her head, but Percy won't take no for an answer. He was willing to sacrifice himself to them and do whatever they want if it means Annabeth's safety. But he couldn't tell her that.

"Just know that whatever happens tonight is not your fault nor have you anything to blame yourself. This is all my doing, and I'm sorry. I promise to get you out of this." He said. "One more thing, please know that I have my reasons for doing what I may do tonight, and please…don't hate me for it. I—I love you so much, Annabeth. With all my life, I do. Remember that, okay?" He kissed her softly and slowly, savouring his last remaining minutes with her because he was certain it would be their last.

~o0o~

"_Annabeth, go!" he shouted but she couldn't move. She can't leave him there to die._

"_No!" she sobbed. "You'll die!"_

_They were hot on their tails. He'd only managed to buy them so little time; two more minutes and their dead. "You promised, Annabeth. Now go!"_

_She only cried harder and clung to his neck. "No, please!" _

_It was his last resort—the one he dreaded to use. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to say the words. And even if he did, he wouldn't. But if it would save her, he'd try._

_Even if it broke his heart. _

_He unwounded her arms from him with stiff arms and a look of confusion passed her tear-stricken yet beautiful face. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry." He said coldly. "I'm sorry for bringing you in this. So I'm asking you to please go and save yourself—"_

"_But Percy—" It was obvious that she didn't understand the sudden change of his mood._

_He took a breath. "I understand that you may have feelings for me but—"_

"_May have feelings?" she repeated, shocked. "Percy, I love you!"_

"—_And I don't." he said. One minute._

"_What?" hurt and pain and angst filled her voice. "Why?" _

"_I'm sorry Annabeth, but you heard me." Fifty seconds. "You just don't belong in my world."_

"_I belong with you." She countered. "And what you said a while ago surely—"_

"_What I said a while ago? It was a lie." forty…thirty-seven…thirty-four…thirty-one…twenty-nine…_

"_Then why?" she whispered. "Why are you trying to save me now if I mean nothing to you?"_

_He shook his head. "Save you? Annabeth, all I'm doing is saving myself from guilt. I don't want to have another life on my conscience, do I?" The light in her eyes died—all emotions gone. It was like he was staring in a looking glass; he could see what she was seeing through her bloodshot eyes—a cold and heartless monster. _

"_Leave and I promise never to put you through anything like this ever again._ _You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. This is the last time you'll ever see me. It will be as if I never existed." He said._

_Five…four…three…"I'll fight them off so you can leave." He said quietly. _

_Two… _

"_Annabeth, go." _

It was the night she never forgot.

It was the night she wanted to forget.

It was the night she didn't remember.

It was the night she died and lived.

It was the night she was changed.

~o0o~

"…_This is the last time you'll ever see me. It will be as if I never existed."_

These words, Annabeth never thought she would hear from him. These words, the one thing she thought as she writhed in pain. _His _words that made her believe he didn't love her. _His_ own words that broke both him and her. _His_ words that each day he regretted saying. _His_ words that somehow made her what she was today—strong, independent, successful, inhumanly beautiful, _**immortal**__._

_**Looks like A's birthday was short and apparently not very sweet. But you know what is? Revenge. And we hear it's best served cold. Who's hungry? Or should I say: Who's thirsty?**_

_**x.o.x.o**_

_**gossip girl**_


	2. Chapter One: A Curious Dream

**A/N: Good Morning! Gossip girl here. **

**So…, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. They were all much appreciated. Again, if you have any questions or thoughts about this chapter, please tell me by reviewing. Seriously guys, **_**I **_**don't bite.**

**Okay, that's all. I'm really not in it for long Author's Note today.**

**Lovelots to all.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything you may recognize from somewhere no matter how insignificant.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Curious Dream**

_Annabeth was standing alone in the middle of what seems to be like a forest with the most beautiful man she's ever seen. He had dazzling facial features and a good built, but what caught her eye was the color of his eyes—a beautiful sea green. Somehow, she felt some odd connection to this man, though she didn't know what or why but she felt a strong and powerful yet dangerous aura around him. He was with a girl; she seemed to radiate power too but not as strong as his but there was something peculiar about her. She couldn't see her face properly but she did see the girl's curly blonde hair. They seem to be having a very emotional conversation since she saw the girl crying as she spoke. It was almost as if they were fighting, but they looked pretty calm—no violent movements, no shouting—just talking. Maybe they were having a heart to heart. But why in the middle of a dark and cold forest?_

_She tried move in closer to the couple so she could hear what they were saying but she didn't seem to be able to. She only caught a snippet of their conversation._

"_I'll fight them off so you can leave." The boy said. She looked at the girl, expecting her to run off to somewhere but she just stayed. Annabeth wished she could see her face so she can see her emotion. Was she scared? Devastated? Heart-broken? She wished she knew but it was hard to tell. She looked dead—just standing there looking at the boy in front of her, her little mud-stained dress damp and flying behind her._

_The boy said something else but was lost in the wind. It was like time slowed, making every quarter of a second feel like a minute. Maybe that was what the girl was feeling._

_She felt sympathy for her. She knew how it felt to leave someone you love. She felt the same way years ago in the labyrinth when she left Percy, knowing he would die. _

_Percy. The last time she saw him was on her twenty first birthday. They were on the beach. He gave her a silver necklace with a beautiful pendant. She was sure it was shaped like a V when he gave it to her but when she wore it; it became an A though she didn't know how. It was the last memory of him that she had and it was murky. She couldn't even remember his face clearly._

_Percy. Where was he anyway? Her thoughts were interrupted by a rush of cool wind in all directions. She looked around and she realized that the girl was walking away from the boy. She suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness for her. She had a strong feeling that she was putting herself in grave danger by walking away. She felt mad at the boy for making her do that but she also knew somewhere very deep down inside that he did it to protect her. She wanted to tell him no, all he did would end in vain but she couldn't speak. And even if she could, she knew they won't hear her anyway._

_How? She dreamt of the same thing every night. Always the same scene and always curious. And every time she does, she felt like as if it was the first time. She knew that the dream somehow held the answer to her question. But it always ended when she got close to figuring it out._

_She blinked and saw three silhouetted figures close in on the boy. The boy looked calm but she could tell that he was bursting inside. They were telling him something but she couldn't hear because their voices were so low but the boy seemed to understand. It looked like a very civilized conversation but it got hotter every second until they finally spoke in normal volume, which she was thankful for._

"—_can take me to him." The boy said coldly._

"_The girl goes with us." One figure said._

"_You can go to hell." The boy snarled. "She wasn't part of the deal. He said that if I submit to his will, you'd all leave her alone."_

"_Oh? But it wasn't him who wants her. It's his daughter; I think she has some business to do with her."_

"_No!" he hissed. "I don't care what she says. Just leave the girl alone."_

"_I'm afraid that won't be possible." _

_The boy bared his teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was the single most menacing thing Annabeth had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of her head to the back of her heels. The next thing she was seeing was a violent fight among the four and she was sure as hell the boy couldn't fight them all of; he was outnumbered. And before she knew it, the dream shifted._

_Annabeth was then yet in another scene. She watched as the blonde girl from a while ago run through the forest, weaving in and out of trees in such an incredible speed. She didn't know if it was humanly possible but the girl was able to do it, so maybe it was. She wasn't sure anymore, it felt like a long time for her to remember. The girl glanced over her shoulder, her face was still blurry but Annabeth could tell it was tear-stricken and full of fear. She was holding some kind of knife in her hand, and there was a deep cut on her left cheek. As she watched her run, it occurred to her that she was being pursued. And she was sure it was one of the hooded figures. She knew what it was the very moment she saw their group; she was like them—a monster._

_She didn't know how she can see them without moving, but everything was clear—every detail defined, like a fresh memory. She saw something shiny fell from the girl's neck as something sharp scratch her skin, she didn't seem to notice, though. Annabeth wanted to retrieve the piece but then again, she couldn't move. She was very enthralled about it since the moment it lost contact with her skin, the girl's aura of power weakened. _

_The girl stumbled forward into a clearing and cursed under her breath. She tried to get up but as soon as she moved her right leg, she hissed in pain. Annabeth watched as the creature got closer. The girl's eyes widened in horror, but what surprised Annabeth was her bravery. She had pushed herself to the firmest position she could manage and waited for the man. She drew her knife and waited for her death. Annabeth admired her courage; she too would do the same—she would rather go down fighting than stand prey to a soulless creature._

_The figure had pulled down his cloak and revealed a handsome face. He had dark hair and soft brown eyes. He was lanky and boyish. He could have passed as a college jock or a runway model, if it wasn't for the sharp canines that were shrinking back to his mouth. But Annabeth was surprised to see a kind smile on his perfect lips—like he felt sorry for the girl. _

"_Don't be afraid, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "Well, at least, not yet."_

"_Who are you?" she demanded._

"_Not important, babe." He purred as he walked closer her, squatting so his eyes were on the same level as hers. "But what I'm tasked to do is."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_The boy only laughed and Annabeth had the feeling he was uneasy. "Someone wants you dead." He said and stroked her temple down her jaw with the back of his cool hand. The girl flinched at the touch. "But it's such a waste destroying a beautiful face."_

"_You really think I have a beautiful face?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Annabeth could tell she wanted to distract him._

"_Mmm." He chuckled. "I pity you had had such a selfish boyfriend. Do you know why you're wanted dead, sweetheart? It's because of him."_

_She frowned, all plans of distraction forgotten. "I—I don't understand."_

"_Of course you don't understand. I see he's really selfish not to tell you this, whatever his reason was. But nonetheless, it's still his fault and you're still wanted dead." He said, running the tip of his nose down her perfectly still neck and finally planting a kiss on her shoulder. "And they sent me here to do the job."_

"_So get on with it." She had looked just the way she did before she left her supposed-to-be boyfriend—calm; dead. Annabeth got mad at her somehow. The girl was eager to throw away her life, when she [Annabeth] would trade anything to be human again. _

"_How odd. You really mean it." His light eyes assessed the girl with interest, arms folded, looking at her with curiosity. There was no menace in his face or stance, despite the tone he used on her._

"_I do." It was strangely easy to converse with this discreet hunter, Annabeth thought. _

"_You don't seem afraid." He mused. "I suppose you're going to tell me your boyfriend will avenge you, huh, sweetheart?"_

_She stared at him subconsciously. "No, I don't think so. I mean he's—he's not even my b-boyfriend…anymore."_

"_You know, if you just don't smell that inviting, I would have felt sorry for you." He said. "Actually, I kind of am." Annabeth knew what he was talking about. Even in a dream, the girl smelled…delicious. Floral somehow…like lavender or freesia._

_She smiled without humor. "Then I would pretty much appreciate it if you do it quickly."_

"_Looking forward to your death, sweetheart?"_

"_More like looking forward to end my pain." She said rather wistfully. "Do me a favor?"_

"_Depends on what, babe." He said half-heartedly as he fingered the cut on her cheek, tasting the blood. _

"_Oh, it's nothing big. Quite easy if you ask me, actually." She said like she was just talking to an old friend. Annabeth wondered what was on the peculiar girl's mind right now. Who asks a favor from her killer, she thought._

_The boy inhaled, closing his eyes. "You know, the moment I caught scent of your blood I was immediately desensitized. I couldn't get it off my mind, but you taste so much better…_ _if you can only imagine how hard I'm controlling myself not to kill you right now…" he trailed. "And to think your little boyfriend can stand being so close to you everyday…I'm amazed…"_

"_Would you like to hear it?" she asked impatiently. Annabeth was shocked how he managed not to drain her blood then and there. If it was her who tasted the blood, well…she didn't want to think about it._

_He nodded eyeing her neck. She could see the tips of his canines from his slightly open mouth. The girl should say it quick, she thought. _

"_Actually, I'd do it myself if I only knew where he is right now or if it wasn't the fact that you're going to kill me…" she hesitated. _

"_Just spit it out, babe." He said. Annabeth could see his eyes turning from a beautiful brown to a sinister crimson._

"_When you see my boyfriend in the highway to hell, tell him Thank you. Tell him—"_

_But he looked at her once then her breathing hitched. Annabeth had watched the boy wrap his arm securely on her waist and leaned her backwards, his other hand supporting her neck. His lips were two inches away from her throat all in an inhumanly speed. If looked at in a different angle, Annabeth would say it pictured romance and passion but she was sure no one would look in that angle since a bloodthirsty creature was involved and it had absolutely nothing to do with the Cullens. _

"_I'm sorry." she whispered. And those were her last words before the boy sunk his teeth in her throat. The girl's face was in agony; she screamed a bloodcurdling shriek as venom made contact with her skin. Annabeth watched in horror as the boy drained her blood. Very slowly the girl's eyes started to close. She could sense the very little blood left on her veins but just as the boy completely drained her, a silver arrow was sent flying in the air sending the boy backwards and impaling him on a tree. _

_The girl's eyes suddenly opened and she started screaming and writhing in pain. Annabeth felt sorry for her. She would rather have the girl dead than turn her into a monster. She looked over to see the boy scurrying off and a silver arrow on the ground._

_She looked to see who shot the arrow but saw no one. Although she did hear a low soft voice of a woman with hints of an English accent saying, "Dear child, it was too late. I give you my blessing. The prophecy has come true."_

Annabeth woke up in a cold sweat.

She was still in her room, safe and sound. There was no girl, no monster, and no voice. She was sure it had been a dream and yet it felt so true, like the same thing had happened to her. She absently touched the silver necklace on her neck, thoughts filling her mind.

"_Curious. Very curious…" she whispered._

_**Very curious indeed but we don't understand why A even bothered. Truth is, I never went to bed. Why spend precious time dreaming when waking life is so much exciting? Now what would A do? Who knows? Only time will tell.**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**x.o.x.o**_

_**gossip girl**_


	3. Chapter Two: Blood Line

**A/N: Seriously guys, only one review? Gosh, do you know how that felt? I was so frustrated with myself, I felt like I didn't do enough in the previous chapter, and I felt a little down. But I'd like to thank ChildOfWisdom for the review(s) (I love her! She'd been a consistent reviewer ever since Supernatural. So Kudos to you, girl!). Anyways, after that, I decided to put something more on the next chapter and amazingly it reached a total of 2,803 words excluding this author's note, which would've probably be longer if I hadn't cut it. Though, you might find the writing in the end a bit crappier than the beginning.**

**For those who are reading Fated to Love You, I'm sorry for the very long wait but hopefully I will be able to update soon—maybe 10 to 14 days from now? And, I guess that's it. I'd end this long note and leave you to your reading now.**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**Lovelots to all! Xx**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything you might recognize from somewhere.**_

**Chapter Two: Blood Line**

Annabeth was up for the second time just as the sun rose and settled itself low in the morning sky. She felt different today—like her dream the previous night had made her queasy. Her dream, she didn't know what it meant; heck she didn't even remember the whole thing, which made her really frustrated. The only thing she was sure about was that it was connected to her necklace. _Wait, was there even a necklace in her dream?_

Absentmindedly, she fingered the silver chain in her neck. It was a vintage design—late fifteenth or early sixteenth century—simple and elegant, nothing flashy, just a chain with a letter A in Victorian Calligraphy lined with twenty-one tiny diamonds. It wasn't the reason why she never takes it off though; whenever she wore it she felt strong and powerful and confident, not that she wasn't, and because it was the only concrete memory she has of Percy. It was the only thing that assured her he hadn't been just a dream—that he was real.

And now he was gone.

Gone to who-knows-where with God-knows-who, leaving her with nothing but a necklace and a curse.

She sighed. She was still so confused about everything—her feelings, her desires, her past. Especially her past. She had a lot of questions on her mind, questions she didn't have answers to. _Who was she? Or better yet: What was she?_

_Was she a monster now? Who does she blame for turning her into this?_

_Percy?_ The guy who she has no memory of but the touch and warmth of his face and possibly a vast collection of pain and love and angst locked together in a box?

_Carmella?_ She, can't possibly, right? After all, she was the one who found her and took care of her when she was in the verge of dying. But then, what if she did bite her to save her life?

_The Olympians? Her mother? _Of course not. Her mother was very protective of her and they all favoured her except for a certain goddess of marriage. Besides, supernatural stuff was out of their sphere of power.

Which leads her to only _herself._ Maybe, there was really no one to blame but herself. Maybe she was just stupid enough to let herself be bitten that day or she had downed six bottles of booze that was spiked by a vampire.

The necklace suddenly felt heavy on her neck. Reluctantly, she got out of her bed and stared into the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. She looked the same as she did before—blonde hair, gray eyes, simply beautiful. And yet, she looked so different now. Her face was angelic yet dangerous. She didn't pay attention before, but her body was flawlessly statuesque—every line demarcated, every curve defined. A short white cotton dress adorned her form. Her blonde locks were brighter and softer, longer and more luscious. All in all she was inhumanly beautiful and redundantly seducing.

She walked out of her room and descended the cherry wood staircase barefooted. She walked aimlessly through the white living room and settled herself in the kitchen only to find someone there. A brunette in her late thirties sat near the kitchen counter with her head bent over an old leather bound photo album.

"Carmella?" Annabeth asked as she padded inside.

"Annabeth," Carmella regarded her without taking her eyes from the scrapbook. She was still contemplating on whether to tell the girl of her history and conceivably her destiny. She was hesitant for she wasn't sure if Annabeth was _the one, _after all it had only been two months since she was changed. And she didn't know if she was _her _descendant 'cause she didn't look anything like her. But then again, she claimed to be the owner of the necklace, and only someone from the blood line can wear it. "How's your throat my dear?"

"Parched dry," she said "and burning."

"There's some fresh blood in the fridge. Drink some, it'll ease the burning."

"Can't I just hunt myself? I really don't see the point of curbing my appetite." Annabeth grumbled while getting a tall glass from the cupboard. "I mean, I already agreed to abstain and not kill humans, but to actually feed like normal people? This is hilarious! Where have you seen a vampire use a fridge?"

Carmella sighed and turned on her back to face the girl. She'd gotten used to Annabeth's sarcasm over time. "Sweetie, I know this has been hard on you. But you need to get used to this. You've just been on a blood rage recently."

She watched as Annabeth fill her glass to the brim with the red liquid. "So? That was a week ago. Besides, I've been exceptionally well, right? I've coped up in my first three weeks. You're the one who said that most of _us_ stop after years."

"Yes, but we're different. We're much more civilized." The blonde rolled her eyes at that.

Annabeth being able to get past through her blood rage for only three weeks was really remarkable. Even Carmella herself spent two years to control her thirst after she was changed, but she didn't dare tell her that. Another reason she considered Annabeth to be on the blood line.

Carmella watched as she licked the glass clean. "Mmm…, hey, why does this taste different? It's much tastier than animal blood like, by a thousand times."

She smiled. "You might be surprised, sweetie. It's human blood."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where did you get it?"

"I bought it in the hospital. You're going to have to do that too if you're going to live in the city."

"Okay." Annabeth nodded. She did want to go back to San Francisco and try to live as normally as possible. She wanted to start over, try to move on and cope up with life. But she couldn't focus on that yet. She still had a lot on her mind and she still got a lot to learn.

She started to make her way out of the kitchen when Carmella called her. "Wait!"

Annabeth turned around. "Yes?"

Something was definitely wrong with Carmella, she thought. All the while she'd been there, she had been staring at the scrapbook in her hands and she looked confused when she called her attention a while ago. Then she had a weird expression on her face when she talked to her though she didn't dare point that out to her. And now, she was still holding the book and was eyeing her necklace like she wanted to yank it off of her neck.

"Annabeth, sweetie, we haven't talked long for a while." She said, a bit hesitant. "Why don't you sit?"

"Okay…?" she said as she pulled a chair from across Carmella. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember who gave you that necklace?"

Annabeth laughed humorlessly. "Seriously? Of all the questions, you ask me that?"

"Just answer me sweetheart." Annabeth wanted to laugh again. She wanted to make a sarcastic comment and tell her off but something about her expression made her not to.

"My boyfriend, I think." She frowned, trying to remember. "His name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

"And do you know how…Percy got hold of this necklace?"

Annabeth looked at her weirdly. Seriously, why was she asking these questions? Does she want something like it too? "No…He gave it to me as a present." Then with sarcasm, "Maybe he bought it in a jewellery store?"

She watched as Carmella continued frowning like she was thinking hard. Annabeth suddenly became aware of the littlest details in her surroundings like how the sun reflected on the glass walls of the house, the fine lines on the redwood flooring, the stitch patterns on her white dress.

"I don't think so…" Carmella finally said after one long minute.

"…um, he had it custom made?" she offered. "If I may, why are you so interested in it anyway? It's just a necklace…"

Carmella reached out an open palm towards her. "May I?" she said, eyeing the necklace. Annabeth didn't want to give it to her much less take it off after she lost it once, but she didn't seem to have a choice. Reluctantly, she unclasped it and handed it to her. Carmella examined the ornamental piece like it was a sacred time bomb. Then with a sigh, she shook her head and looked back at her with mournful eyes.

"Annabeth, this isn't something to take lightly." Dark eyes bored into her. It suddenly dawned on her that it wasn't _just_ a necklace. "Do you know why this necklace is designed like it is?" she asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Carmella opened her scrapbook and started talking desperately, like she wanted Annabeth to understand. "Do you know how important and symbolical this is to your blood line—to our race?"

_What blood line?_

"What are you talking about—?" She asked. This conversation wasn't making any more sense to her.

"—Annabeth, do you even know who you are?" she asked, her voice rising by every word. Now, Annabeth felt upset and really clueless like she was missing in something important, which she probably was.

Carmella shook her head and took a deep breath as she calmed herself down. The subject of Annabeth related to the royal family was getting her more and more upset. She handed the book she was holding to her and pointed to a picture of a girl in gypsy clothing. "She's your ancestor, sweetie."

Annabeth found herself staring at the photograph with awe. The girl was really beautiful, even in black and white. She had long curly hair and a beautiful face but what caught her eye was the thing hanging on her neck. It was exactly like her necklace. "What's her name?" she whispered. "Was she—?"

"Her name's Anna Valerious." Carmella said. "And no, she wasn't a vampire."

"Like the chick in that 2004 vampire movie?"

"No, that character was only named after her. She was quite famous in her time, you see."

"She's beautiful…" she breathed "Now I can see why she was famous!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised! She was a protector of humanity—she kept Transylvania safe from night creatures. And that necklace made it possible."

"How?" Annabeth asked curiously. Was it the reason she felt so…different, so strong and powerful whenever she wore it?

"It's quite a long story, my dear. I don't usually go telling people her story but seeing as you're her descendant, well, I think you deserve to know.

"It all started with the first Valerious. Born in Liverpool in the fourteenth century, but settled in Transylvania when he was twenty-three. He was said to be an Anglican pastor—the only one in Transylvania back then. He led hunts for witches, werewolves, warlocks…vampires. And for once, it was peaceful. That is until he met a beautiful maiden and fell head over heels for her. The problem was that she was a vampire, but she refused to kill people. Like us, she only fed on animal blood but your ancestor didn't know any of this. They got together and had a son, that's how he found out that she was a vampire. He got mad at her. She tried to explain everything, but he was blinded by fear and anger and his beliefs, and he got a bit crazy so he killed her; stabbed her in the heart with a silver stake. He tried to kill the baby, but he found out he couldn't, he didn't have the heart to kill his own son. So he put him in another dimension, under a curse as his punishment just for being what he was. Valerious then, after a few years, started his own _real_ family. He married a gypsy princess and had children, passing on his duty and beliefs. For generations, it continued until a tragedy happened. It was fifteen ninety-two when Anna Valerious' parents died because of a vampire attack, leaving her and her older brother Velkan alone. She was sixteen that time. They carried on the duty of defending the townsfolk but Anna was once again devastated when Velkan died after falling off a cliff because of a werewolf. And as fate willed, she fell in love with a vampire, and history has repeated itself but somehow a bit differently. She knew he what he was and they were irrevocably in love with each other. He gave her that necklace—designed and made it himself. Silver was used as a sign of protection against night creatures, twenty-one diamonds to symbolize the twenty-one generations in the Valerious blood-line, and the chain string as a symbol of his undying and irrevocable love for her.

"Their relationship was secret, of course. With her being the last gypsy princess and Valerious, and him being a vampire—" Carmella narrated but was cut off by Annabeth who asked a question.

"What was his name?" she asked. "The vampire—what was his name?"

"Anthony," she said "he was very civilized; didn't hurt anyone. He and Anna had a daughter, but she was half-human and half-vampire unlike her ancestor's. They lived happily for a while, but things stirred when the first Valerious' son and his minions attacked their town. Anna told Anthony to smuggle the child, saying he was the only one to be able to do it. Anthony managed to get the child off of Transylvania and into the states while Anna fought the monsters herself.

"Have you ever read Dracula? Well, something like that happened, as it was derived from there. She managed to kill his brides—Aleera, Verona, and Marishka until finally killing Dracula himself, killing herself too in the process.

"Nobody knew of the existence of Anthony and the little girl, much less what happened to them. And it stayed like that forever…until now that is, when I found _you._" She finished and looked at Annabeth with sad eyes. Annabeth, however, was more confused than ever. Hundreds of questions floated in her mind.

She looked back at the photograph, and felt something strong inside her, like it was forcing her to accept the fact that she was related to Anna—that she was somewhat a Valerious. The horrible thing was that, she believed it. The same thing she felt as a demigod. "I—I don't understand." She mumbled "H-How did you know I was…you know? Was it just because of the necklace?"

"It's quite complicated." She thought for a minute on how she was to explain. "The truth was I was at home when I got a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I normally would ignore it but it was a strong one, and it made me restless, like someone was telling me to go out the door. So I did, I wandered in the forest. Then I heard a scream and caught your scent and followed it. I saw you lying in the forest floor screaming and writhing in pain, I looked around and saw the necklace a few feet from you and a silver arrow, but it wasn't mine. I never shot any. And then I brought you home and well…now."

The scene did sound familiar, considering she didn't remember anything when she was changed. But it wasn't at all the answer she was looking for. "Carmella," she said "I meant _how did you know these things? _Were you a Valerious too?_"_

"No, that's ridiculous. But I was from a family of vampires—I'm the only one alive left in our clan—that's why I know these stuff. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents were already alive even before your first ancestor's time."

"Oh…" Annabeth breathed. She wondered how old Carmella really was, but found it rude to ask.

"Annabeth," Carmella said once again. "that necklace was lost when Anna Valerious died. I haven't any idea how it came to you or your boyfriend's possession. But one thing's for sure, the old prophecy has started to come true."

"What prophecy?"

"That after a very long time, someone from the Valerious blood line will do the same thing his or her ancestor did to stop evil." She said. "And that's you, Annabeth. You have an inescapable responsibility to fulfil. But the real question is: _Are you up to it?"_

_**Well, well, well. Seems like A has yet again the world on her pretty little shoulders, and she doesn't seem quite happy about it either. And C's a little too mysterious, don't you think? Will she have an important role in A's life in the future, or will she just be one of the many insignificant figures from the past?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**x.o.x.o.**_

_**gossip girl**_


	4. Chapter Three: As Lovers Go

**A/N: Ohmygosh! I am so sorry for not updating in like forever! It's just I got a little sidetracked with all this school stuff going on. It's crazy. But I really am sorry! Goshgoshgoshgoshgosh! I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the time lapse. So please, don't get mad at me. :" Anyways,for those who are waiting for an update on Fated to Love You, it's going to take a little while; sorry. But I can tell you that they won't be left unfinished, so please as a favor, don't stop reading them.**

**And another thing, as an executive writer, I'm writing a story for our school publication and I would like to ask if you guys could help by inspiring me. Just answer any of these little questions through your reviews:**

**How can you say that your true love is true? **

**How do you know if the person you love is really the **_**one?**_

**Define love. (Not the typical slam book answers, please!)**

**So I guess that's it. I'd leave you with Chapter Three. Enjoy! **

**Lovelots to you guys! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything you might recognize from somewhere.**_

**Chapter Three: As Lovers Go**

High atop the steps of the building's grand staircase, a beautiful blonde girl stood facing the people with sweet innocence. Long lashes lined her gray eyes which sparkled in the warm buttery light that came off from the chandelier. She wore a long backless evening dress the color of Champaign and in her right hand held a sequined purse of the same color. A set of french manicured fingers traced the glossy balustrade.

The light buzzing of people talking that was mixed up with classical music slowly died down as everyone drew their attention towards the girl. They watched in awe as she slowly descended the stairs with the beauty and grace of a princess. She looked like an angel sent from above to relieve Earth of its burden.

Her Chanel clad feet moved step by step in synchrony with the music, so she looked as if she was walking in a long runway. After what seemed like forever, she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She lowered her gaze to the marble floor and the people were cut off from their slight daze and got back to what they were doing before.

A young man with straw colored hair and pale blue eyes walked over to her. He wore a sleek black tuxedo and held his arm out at her. "Annabeth, darling!" he greeted with a smile, light British accented his voice. "You look divine, as always. And that dress—it's exquisite!"

Annabeth brightened up as she saw the man. "Hello Jeremy! You like the dress?" she said and did a little twirl. "I designed it!"

"I love it," he smiled again "and I'm sure Mr Donovan is going to love it too."

Annabeth worked in the American Institute of Architects San Francisco Chapter as an executive. Then Donovan Decker, a huge client had called her four months ago asking her to work with them as the architect for their newest fashion house. She had accepted and designed the building similar to a beach house with white wood and glass walls. Both the president and the CEO loved her work and she'd been working with them ever since. Tonight's black-tie event, which was the grand opening of the fashion house, was being held in the newly built building she had designed.

"That's nice to hear. Where are they?" she asked him and scanned the room once more. Jeremy was a designer and one of the first persons she had made friends with.

"They're over the V.I.P. table talking with big time celebrities and top models they invited." He said _celebrities _with distaste and Annabeth laughed.

"You don't like them, don't you?" she smirked.

"Oh, I really don't! They talk like they're the most beautiful beings present here, and their evening gowns are so—ugh!" he ranted and Annabeth shook her head, trying to suppress her laughter. "I don't know why they were even invited here; flirting and gloating with the press, I mean they're not even _that_ beautiful…"

"Well, Jeremy" Annabeth said as they walked across the function room. "this company promotes high fashion, of course there would be A-list people here, what do you expect?"

Jeremy gave her a look. "But they don't act like A-list people, especially the girls. I mean, can you believe it," he said, pointing to his polka-dotted tie, "they said my bow tie was ridiculous!"

Annabeth faked a sigh. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Oh, but you don't have to do anything." He said, smiling. "Just being in the same room with you will sure take a hit on their self-esteem."

"You flatter me." Annabeth chuckled as they walked towards the red and white circular tables. There stood Mr Donovan—the president, Miss Murray—the CEO, and half a dozen girls who were laughing and talking with some guys. As soon as they reached them, Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Mr Donovan, Miss Murray." he nodded at them and motioned at Annabeth.

A man in his late fifties smiled and held out his arms. "Ah, if it isn't the lovely Annabeth Chase." He said "Well, hello darling! Looking vulnerably sweet in that dress, may I ask who made it?"

"Thank you, Mr Donovan. I designed it myself. It does make me look rather vulnerable, doesn't it?" She said and twirled like she did before, showing off her dress.

"Gorgeous!" Miss Murray clapped her hands. "I have good news, Annabeth. Do you remember the day you visited the photo shoot for the spring collection?"

"The day your 'supermodel'," she made tiny quotation marks in the air. "ditched your crew and you had stolen shots of me taken instead?" Annabeth laughed at the memory.

She was on the road on her way to the hospital to "restock her fridge" when she passed by the site for their photo shoot just beside the high way. She only intended to stop by and say hi when Jeremy showed her their entire Ancient Greece inspired collection and made her fit one of the dresses. She fell in love with it, so Jeremy lent it to her together with a crown of golden leaves.

"You know you loved it!" Murray teased and they all laughed. "Besides, it wasn't really stolen; we didn't mean to see your pictures on the photographer's camera. Was it our fault that Nate saw you dancing with that hairpiece and fell in love with you?"

"I guess not." Annabeth chuckled. "So, what's that to do with the good news?"

"Well, we were really frustrated about the ditching and we hadn't got a single shot so we decided to just leave. We were packing up, when Mr Dasher here," she smiled at Jeremy who was trying hard not to blush "remembered he lent you a dress, but you were already gone. The photographer heard him and showed us your picture."

"Yes, go on…"

"There were no words to describe the photo—it was like Helen of Troy herself had worn the dress! So we used your pictures instead, and the people loved it!"

Mr Donovan spoke up. "Yes, and everyone was happy. The spring collection was a huge success and both Mr Dasher and Mr James both got a pay raise."

"Wow." She smiled. Annabeth had changed over time; after all it had been thirty-three years after she had become a vampire, but she still felt the same as from thirty years ago. She had a much wider fashion sense, but she still dresses like she did as a teenager. She had achieved her dreams, and yet she still felt incomplete. Circe was right in the sea of monsters; she did have so much potential, which she had only managed to show after she was changed.

She had excelled in every field in life there was, except for one. She didn't know with Aphrodite, but romance was really off of her. She had already spent too much time hurting over Percy. But she tried to move on—she tried dating other guys but she always failed because she just can't let them in her heart, maybe because there was no heart to let them in, maybe because Percy had took it with him when he disappeared.

A part of her was completely fine with it—happy even. At least, she thought, wherever he was today, he had a part of her—the only part of her that was actually alive.

She touched her chest where her heart should be. If only it could beat…she was sure it would be beating for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Miss Murray. "You okay, sweetheart? You kind of spaced out a bit."

Annabeth blinked. "Yeah, I'm…fine. Sorry."

"Okay. So, as I was saying, we put your face in the cover of the magazine, and they got sold out on the first day!" she squealed. "The sales were up by like a hundred times.

"And that's why we're asking you to be the new face of high fashion. We're currently working with Chanel and Dior and they'd be happy to have you in their runway in Paris. So, what do you think?"

"That's…big. And I'd love to, really, but I'm an architect not a model. Sorry." Annabeth apologized.

"Oh, that's okay dear. We understand." Mr Donovan smiled kindly at her, but disappointment was evident in his voice. "In the meantime why don't you enjoy the party?"

"I will. Thank you, Mr Donovan, Miss Murray." She nodded, and then looked at Jeremy who was glaring daggers at some girls. "Jeremy, shall we?"

After hours of continuous talking and socializing with elites, Annabeth finally found herself thirsty and mentally exhausted. She wanted to sink her teeth into something alive and feel the refreshing warmth of fresh blood extinguish the fire in her throat. She envied the people around her, drinking glasses of champagne, never getting thirsty.

She pulled out her phone from her purse and checked the time. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was already 10:00 in the evening. Now, she really needed to go. She felt her canines slowly grow, her mouth pooling with venom. She bit her lower lip in attempt to diminish the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she felt she couldn't delay any longer, looking down, she hurriedly walked towards the direction of the doors, trying hard not to walk too fast or she would attract attention. She almost made it out, when she bumped into something hard, which caused her to stumble and drop her purse, revealing its contents.

She cursed under her breath, and thought what could have possibly hit a vampire and cause her to almost fall into the floor. She looked up to see, a boy holding her waist to keep her from falling.

"Uh—I—um, s-sorry, miss." The boy stuttered as he steadied her. He had already picked up her purse and its contents before she could even look down. He handed it to her and smiled apologetically, "Here."

"Thank you." Annabeth said, and brushed at her dress. She looked at him again, but time seemed to stop as soon as their eyes met. He had dark hair and soft brown eyes and his facial features were perfectly angled. He had a boyish look, and looked about Annabeth's age give or take a few years. But what really caught her was his lips, the way he smiled at her, like she had seen it before.

"I'm Nate James." He said and reached out his hand.

"Annabeth Chase." She replied and shook his hand. Nate smiled as her skin made contact with his. "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Nate shook his head, and rubbed the back of his neck. A gesture Annabeth found cute. "Uh, yeah. I'm kind of the one who took your pictures." He laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Annabeth laughed half-heartedly. "Oh, it's okay. I mean, I didn't look like a cow right? Because I'm going to have to beat you up."

"No," Nate chuckled. "actually, you looked the exact opposite. You were dazzling."

If vampires could blush, Annabeth would be a tomato by now. She didn't know why, but there was something about Nate that invited her in. The two talked for a while, the both of them warming up to each other, then Annabeth really needed to leave.

She made her way through the door, out of the building, and into her car. She drove back to her house, but as she did she thought of Nate. Only now, when her mind cleared did she notice something different about him. As she hugged Nate goodbye, she had caught a whiff of his scent. Annabeth knew how humans smelled like—all unique and somehow appetizing, but Nate smelled nothing edible. He smelled sweet—like velvet and roses in perfume oil.

She thought of how he talked. His voice was soft and sweet and smooth, like a lullaby. It went well with his beautiful brown eyes, which had a hypnotizing look in them. All of these traits were really unusual for humans; she only recognized these as similar to hers. But it was silly because only vampires acquire these traits.

Could Nate be a vampire? Annabeth dismissed the thought. She was the only _civilized_ vampire in the city in over thirty years, since Percy. But she was also a daughter of Athena—it was in her nature to think of all the possibilities.

* * *

A quiet and relaxing atmosphere filled Annabeth's posh bathroom as she poured some sweet smelling soap into the bath tub. She had just finished her "dinner" and was getting ready for bed. She set the bottle down and stood in front of the full length mirror and let her robe slip to the white marble floor. She stared at her reflection which was barely visible.

_Her reflection, _she thought_. _Having one after her transformation had surprised her then. From the movies she watched and the books she read, she was sure vampires didn't have reflections but this was just one of the many things she was wrong about, like burning in the sunlight, sleeping during the day, crucifixes, holy water…stuff like that. And yet after three decades she still can't get used to her reflection.

_Why? Heck, she wasn't even sure if it was really her she's seeing._ Because everytime she stands in front of a mirror, she sees a monster instead of herself. For three years after she was created, after she knew about her blood line and what she had to do, Annabeth rebelled against Carmella's _"lifestyle". _She hunted at night—luring people, especially the men, to deserted places and killing them, using her strength and speed to overcome those who tried to outrun her and escape. She had shed so much blood.

And now she tried to repay all the blood she owed but she knew that no matter what she do or how hard she tried, she'll never escape the horrible things she had done, she'll never bring back the lives she ended.

She shook her head, walked away from the mirror and stepped into the tub. She settled herself down and closed her eyes. A few seconds after, she heard lots of crashing and a bloodcurdling shriek from downstairs. Immediately her supernatural instincts kicked in and she fixed herself in less than a minute. She barely had time to grab her dagger from its chest before the lights went out.

Her mind was racing as she scrambled around the house, searching for any sign of an intruder. The furniture was dishevelled and destroyed, the curtains and linen were scratched by what looked like claws, broken glass were scattered on the floor. She caught the scent and it led her upstairs. Suddenly a horrible thought came to her. Immediately, she ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into her bedroom which was now sacked. It was crazy, she'd never had an attack before but reality said otherwise as she saw a dark figure of a man jump from an open window. Annabeth was about to run after him but a terrible sight caught her eye. Breathing heavily, she walked towards her beat up dresser and picked up the broken jewellery box. She rummaged through the contents as panic and shock swelled inside her. The necklace was gone!

_**It seems like things just got even more complicated for A. But what's a good story without any complications? I'm sure there's more in store for A other than conflicts. How does confusion, seduction, betrayals, heartbreaks, and realizations sound? Better be prepared A, you never know just what twist and turns lie ahead. Hmmm…**_

_**You know you love me.**_

_**x.o.x.o**_

_**gossip girl**_


End file.
